


Together, Or Not At All

by perish_the_thoughtless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Episode Tag, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, I'm too tired to think of tags, Jack starring as God, M/M, Season Finale, This episode made me cry my eyes out, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perish_the_thoughtless/pseuds/perish_the_thoughtless
Summary: A fix-it for the finale, 15x20. Because that episode made me cry so hard my contacts fell out of my eyes and I gave myself a migraine. Because it never should have ended like that.Here's how it should have ended.*spoilers inside*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Together, Or Not At All

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That finale killed me- I'm dead now. I couldn't fall asleep, so I had to write this and get it out of my system. I can't believe after all these years, that was how it ended. After everything they went through, why can't they just be happy? Why didn't Eileen come back after Jack brought everyone else back? I can only assume she didn't because in the montage of Sam and his son, the woman was never close enough to see her face. The only good thing was that Sam named his son Dean, but even that was too bittersweet to make me happy. They should have raised their children together, in houses right next door to each other. And Cas. Poor, poor Cas.
> 
> Okay, I'll stop now before I never do. I hope this makes anyone who finds it feel just a little better.

“Tell me it’s okay,” Dean pleaded. He pleaded again and again, and all Sam could do was cry. Cry because Dean’s speech was over, he had said everything he needed to say, and that could only mean one thing.

His brother would be dead soon. And then Sam would be alone.

But it didn’t feel right, and it wasn’t just because Sam’s whole world was imploding right in front of him. They go together, or not at all, isn’t that what they always said? A blaze of glory, Butch and Sundance, not this miserable stroke of luck that had forced a rusty piece of metal into Dean’s back, the only thing now holding him together as he slowly faded away. After all, what else had they said- ‘There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you?’ Sam couldn’t Carry On. He didn’t care that Dean was at peace, that they’d saved the world more times than it deserved, that the mission was over- that it was all finally done. It wasn’t just hunting Sam couldn’t do without Dean; it was life. And it wasn’t that he couldn’t do it, but that he didn’t want to. He _shouldn’t_ have to.

Sam didn’t say these things out loud, but apparently, he didn’t have to.

“Hello.” A hand raised in the air, an innocent smile so out of place in this world-shattering scene that Sam had to look twice to make sure he wasn’t imagining it.

“Jack?” Sam breathed the name in a whisper, a hope and a plea all at once.

“Sam. I heard your prayers,” Jack said approaching them, Dean’s eyes tracking him lazily, almost gone. Light no longer fell through the empty slats between the wood of the barn but darkness, and black shadows fell across Jack’s white jacket like bars on a prison cell. Until all of a sudden, they fell away, and Jack was close enough to touch them.

“Called Jack?” Dean asked, just barely audible. Sam couldn’t tell if he sounded relieved or betrayed. This was especially frustrating, because Sam could always tell how Dean sounded.

“Not- not on purpose…” Sam stuttered out, still in disbelief. Disbelief that after everything, Dean was actually dying, that Jack was actually here, that all might not be lost after all… that this might not be The End.

“Can you heal him? Jack, please…”

“Of course, I can. I’m me. I may not be Death, but I know that this is not how it is supposed to end for you, Dean.” An outstretched palm, a glow of angelic light, and it was like nothing ever happened. Dean reached behind his back, marveling when it came back without blood, while Sam was just focused on trying not to fall apart.

“By the way,” Jack began casually, sounding everything like the goofy kid they knew and nothing like the all-powerful celestial being he had become. “There’s something else I need to do. I meant to give him back earlier, but I needed his help with a few things.” Jack smiled like he knew a secret he was dying to share. “He might be a little different this time around, but he felt it was for the best.”

“Jack…” Dean began, an edge to his voice that dared Jack to come back with anything less than what he was imagining, or there would be Hell to pay, new God or not.

“Don’t worry, Dean.” Jack reassured. “Everything is going to be okay. You deserve this.” He glanced meaningfully, pointedly at Sam, who still had a hand grasped on Dean’s jacket like he couldn’t believe he was still here. “You both do.”

And then, without them even noticing, Jack was gone.

Someone else stood in his place. Someone in a dirty old trench coat that had seen worse days. Someone who was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.

Cas smiled, a remarkably human gesture that never seemed quite at home on his face. Not until now.

“Hello Dean.”

* * *

Together, or not at all. That’s what they had always said. And that’s what they deserved. An edict from God himself, or the closest thing to him anyway.

And that’s what happened.

Twin rocking chairs on a porch, and the two brothers, now grey and wrinkled, side by side.

They entered Heaven at the same time, their children only a few feet away, laughing inside the house.

Only, they didn’t enter Heaven alone. For on Dean’s left was Cas, as old and grey as the man beside him. And on Sam’s right was Eileen, her gnarled hand holding Sam’s own.

Together, or not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I skipped writing Dean's speech because I couldn't bear to go back and transcribe it, so I just wrote what little I remembered (plus, it would be too painful to write something so emotional). I think it's accurate, but if not, I apologize. Also, If anyone wants to talk about the finale or just SPN in general, please PM me. I don't have any friends in the fandom and my crops are dying. 
> 
> Comments/kudos give me life and I'll love you forever


End file.
